Searching for Passion
by mthoene
Summary: After deciding she has no passion in her love life, Hermione decides to end the relationship that everyone is jealous of. After finding Ron cheating, she leaves, running into the person who emits the only passion she has ever experience. Not sexually, but when they argue. Will that passion transfer to the bedroom, or is she going to have to keep searching? This is a one shot.


They never saw eye to eye, not once. Their heated arguments were a weekly thing, if not more. He seemed to seek her out at times just to start one. After each one, she felt as though it was the most passionate thing she had ever experienced.

Hermione wanted that passion in her love life. Not with Malfoy, no, but the equivalent to that. Getting truly lost in someone, the same way that she got lost when she was fighting with Draco. She saw no one outside of the two of them when they were spitting insults at each other.

Her relationship with Ron, was nothing like that. It was lackluster and she never seemed fulfilled when it came to their love making. She felt as though they needed to stay together, everyone expected them to be. The war had ended and when they went back to school, they were the "it" couple and they gave everyone hope that life could move on after such loss.

But Hermione no longer felt that either of them were in it emotionally anymore. It was time to move on and she knew it, he had to also. They couldn't stay together because everyone else around them wanted them to be. She would find Ron and put this "relationship" to rest. It was going to make both of their lives better.

She had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room when she decided to end things. He wasn't there and he hadn't come through the portrait after dinner, so he had to be wandering the corridors somewhere. Maybe he was off doing something with Harry or talking to a professor. It didn't matter, she needed to get this over with now. She wasn't going to stay in a loveless relationship the rest of her life.

Looking all over the castle hallways, she was unable to find him anywhere. She had ran into Harry, who was making his way back from an after dinner meeting with Ginny. They had been sneaking around for months, she didn't know why he wouldn't tell Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. They would be thrilled like they were about Ron and her. They were going to be so disappointed when they found out about them. Hopefully they would forgive her when it was all said and done.

As she was walking past a classroom, she heard a banging noise and being Head Girl, she had to see what was going on. The door creaked as she opened it and what she saw would be burned into her brain forever. There was Ron and Lavender Brown, fucking against the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Neither had heard her when she opened the door, but she knew they did when she slammed it shut.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She knows she heard someone calling her name, but she didn't answer, she knew it's Ron. Yes, she was going to break up with him tonight, but that didn't mean that what she had just seen, didn't hurt her. If he was unhappy in their relationship, he should have had the decency to break things off with her. That's what a decent human would have done.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. She came face to face with the man that she once thought she would spend the rest of her life with, looking disheveled.

"Get your hands off of me!" she screamed, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

" What the Hell, Hermione?" He said angrily. " Are you following me?" He was mad, when he had no reason to be.

" Am I following you?" She asked incredulously. " I was coming to find you, but you were obviously too busy, fucking Lavender."

" She gives me what I need," He shouts. " What you don't!"

" And what is that? A quickie against a teacher's desk?"

" NO! I love her! She understands me better than you ever have!" The words felt like a slap to the face.

" Then why didn't you just break up with me?" She shouts back.

" Because I knew it would hurt you," he said softly. "You are so in love with me, I didn't think you could handle it."

" AND WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS DID?" She screamed at him.

" I know, Mione…"

" Don't you call me that. You don't get to use that name. And I think you clearly over estimated my feelings for you!""

" Hermione…"

" No, Ron. I knew we were falling apart, but I was at least going to break things off. I wasn't going to sneak around behind your back with some guy!"

" You were going to break up with me?"

" Yes, I was! But you made it easy for me. We're done!" She spun on her heel and marched away from a dumbfounded looking Ron. Although she knew that what she did was right, that didn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. She couldn't believe that he would do that to her.

Again, someone grabbed her arm.

" Ronald," She yelled and spun around. " Let go of me!

She was shocked to see the person in front of her. His grey, blue eyes seemed to look right into her soul and his blond hair had fallen over his forehead in a way she had never seen before. He looked amazing. She shook that thought out of her head and pulled her arm out of his hand.

" What do you want, Malfoy?"

" Having a lover's quarrel?" he said with a sneer. She turned to walk away.

" I don't have the energy for you, Malfoy."

" So you finally found out he was screwing Brown?" This caught her attention. She spun back around to face him.

" You knew?"

" Yeah I knew and so did the rest of the school. They were just waiting for you to get a clue." He laughed.

He was laughing at her! Before she knew what she was doing, she slapped him across his perfectly pale face. Her palm stung and the red outline of her hand, started to bloom on his face. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides, as he pushed her against the wall.

He was close, too close to her. She could smell his cologne and his unique scent that she would never imagine would belong to him, mint and cedarwood. This was the closest they had ever been to each other, and they never touched before. Where his hands touched her she could feel his power crackling through her. It made her hair stand on end, she had never felt anything like it before.

" Let. Go. Of. Me. Malfoy." She said, trying to keep her composure. Trying to not let him know the effect he was having on her.

" No, you're just going to hit me again."

She didn't want to be having this fight with him. She had fought enough tonight and she didn't think she had anymore in her. Before she could stop herself, the tears started to pool in her eyes again.

" Please, Draco. I can't do this now."

The use of his first name seemed to shock him. He had always been Malfoy to her and she didn't think that she had ever used his actual name before. He loosened his grip on her arms, but still didn't move away. He was close, too close.

The look in his eyes softened slightly and he seemed more human than she had ever seen.

" I told him to tell you," he confessed, surprising her.

" What are you talking about?" She asked, clearly confused.

" I caught them yesterday," he admitted, backing away from her, slightly. He was still in her space. She had to crane her neck to even see his face. She never noticed how tall he really was. " I told him that if he didn't tell you today, that I would tell you myself."

" Why do you care?" she said with a sniffle. " You seemed to enjoy seeing me in pain when you saw me."

" No one deserves to be treated like that! If I had someone like…" He didn't finish his sentence. He started to put his guard back up.

" Someone like who?" she snapped.

" Forget it, Granger. You know now, so I owe you nothing." He started walking away from her, but she knew that there was something else he wanted to say.

" You can't just start saying something like that and not finish it!"

" I can and I did. Drop it Granger!" He was still walking away from her. She needed him to stop.

" See. This is why everyone thinks you don't have feelings. You always have that wall up and never let anyone in. Or maybe they are right, you are just the heartless ferret everyone says!"

That got him to stop, she knew it would. He could never resist their arguments, just as she couldn't. Their arguments had gone from hurtful insults to more of a battle of wits. He turned in his spot to face her.

" Now, Granger. Is that the best you can do?" He said with a sneer.

" If you want people to continue thinking you are the ass hole you have always been, you are doing a great job. You obviously haven't changed."

" You still haven't changed either. You're always chasing after Weasel, trying to get him to love you, but he doesn't! It's pathetic."

" You know what is pathetic, to think that you could actually change."

By this point, they were face to face, screaming at each other. This was the passion she wanted in a relationship. He eyes flicked to his perfect lips and then back to his eyes. His face was flushed with anger, but he too was looking at her lips.

She didn't know who was the first to move, but her hands were in his hair and his arms were around her waist and their lips crashed together. She never felt more alive, she didn't know she could feel that way from a man's touch.

He started to walk her backwards and she felt the hard stone against her back, again. She felt like she was on fire, from his touch. He moved his hands from her back and put one under her knee to wrap it around him and the other in her hair.

He let out a growl when she started to grind herself against his growing arousal.

" Fuck… Granger," he said through his teeth. " We need to move."

" Where?" she asked, not taking mouth from his neck. She knew that there was going to be marks left, but she didn't care. He tasted amazing!

" Your room? It's close."

This was true. She had her own dorm room for being head girl. The head boy's dorm was right next door, but they weren't shared. She nodded and he lifted her other leg from the floor and wrapped it around him. They resumed kissing as he walked them to her room.

She barely took her lips away from his, so she could whisper the password. The door swung open and revealed her bedroom. He walked over to the bed and threw her down on it. She let out a squeal in surprise when she landed.

He stood over her, looking down at her sprawled out on the bed.

" You are beautiful," he said surprising her even more.

She blushed wildly as his comment. She never thought herself to be beautiful, but when he said it, she did. She ripped her shirt over her head and revealed her purple, lace bra. Draco seemed to stop breathing at the sight of her milky skin.

Draco pushed her onto her back again and laid on top of her, giving her a chaste kiss, then moved down to her breasts. He pulled the purple lace to the side and wrapped his warm lips around her pert nipple. Hermione moaned with pleasure, wiggling underneath his touch.

"If you don't sit still, I'm going to stop," he said sarcastically and continued his torment on her other breast. She started to move against him again and he stopped. " Now what did I say?"

All she could do is whimper in response. She was trying to keep still, but it felt so good. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. He went back to her breasts, this time, using his teeth to nip her lightly.

" You still have all of your clothes on," she panted. She wanted to see him. She had heard that his body was to die for and the rumors weren't wrong. He pulled off his shirt and revealed nothing but hard muscle. Quidditch had done him well. It was as if he was sculpted from stone.

He came back to her lips and she wrapped her hands around his body, feeling the hard panels of his back. She drug her nails down the muscles of his back and he hissed with pleasure.

" Pants," she said, nothing else coming out.

" What?"

" My pants," she said again. " Take them off!" she needed to feel him and the offending garment was in the way. He slid them down her long legs, along with her panties. He stayed between her legs and kissed his way up, stopping at the apex of her thighs.

" Are you sure?" he asked, uncertainty filling his voice. " I won't be able to stop once we start."

" Just shut up," She said, raising her hips to him.

With those words, he lowered his head to her core. He put her legs on his shoulders and held them there. He tongue assaulted her slit, up to the little nub he knew would bring her the most pleasure. He flicked the nub and her hips rose further off the bed.

" So responsive," he said with a chuckle. " I wish I would have tried this years ago."

Had she not been lost in complete ecstasy, she would have over analyzed that statement, but she was too lost to him. He continued flicking the nub, when he surprised her by sliding one finger and then two inside of her. She bucked against his mouth again, needing more. He started slowly, thrusting his fingers, in and out. She could feel an unfamiliar build in her lower stomach.

Suddenly, the most exquisite pleasure ripped through her. She had never felt anything like it before. He continued his assault, as she spasmed around his fingers, and lapped up the juices that flowed from her. He pulled his fingers out of her and climbed up her body.

" You are so sweet. My new favorite flavor."

" Pants," she said again, still not thinking of what he was saying.

He laughed, pulling down his pants. Through hooded eyes, she saw his erection straining against his boxer briefs. He was huge, she could tell. She wasn't sure he was going to be able to fit him.

As if he read her mind, he said, " You'll stretch and I will go slow."

She nodded in acceptance of what he said. She wanted him so bad, she didn't care. He pulled down his underwear and revealed that she was right, he was the biggest she had ever seen. Not that she had seen many, just Ron and Krum's and they paled in comparison.

He lowered himself back on top of her and he looked her right in the eye as he entered her. Her eyes fluttered shut with the foreign feeling.

" Keep your eyes open," he demanded. Her eyes flew open, to meet the stormy blue grey of his. " I want to see you."

No one had ever spoken to her like that before and it was the hottest thing she had ever heard. He started to pump slowly, in and out of her. He hadn't put himself all the way in yet; he was keeping his promise, he was going slow. Too slow. She wanted to feel all of him.

" More. Draco. Please!" She begged, digging her heels into his butt. At her request, he started to pump faster, going deeper with each thrust.

" You are so tight, Hermione. I love it!'

He picked up his speed, going as deep as he could, hitting the perfect spot. She could feel herself building again, but this time was more intense as the last. Her screwed her eyes shut, trying to make the feeling last.

" Open. Your. Eyes!" He bellowed.

That did her in. The second she opened them and made eye contact with Draco, she was lost. She felt her walls, spasm around his length. She called his name and a genuine smile spread across his face, the first she had ever seen cross his beautiful face. He pumped faster and faster, extending her orgasim.

" Hermione!" He called as he came and collapsed on top of her.

They laid there for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe that she had just done that and that she did it with Draco of all people. Apparently the passion they had when they argued, transferred over to their sex lives.

She didn't want to be the first to break the silence that followed, but she had to go to the bathroom.

" Um.." she started. " Draco?"

He lifted his head from her shoulder and when he looked at her, she couldn't read his face, it was as though he put the walls back up around him.

" Yeah." She could tell he was waiting for her to regret the choice she made. Waiting for her to yell at him to get off of her.

" I have to go to the bathroom," she said shyly.

" Oh," he said, a little surprised. " Oh, yeah, go ahead."

He pulled out of her and rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling. She hoped he wasn't going to shut her out, she wanted to talk about what just happened. She cleaned herself up, hoping that he hadn't left. How was she going to talk to him about what happened if he has already put the walls up?

After washing her hands, she peaked out the door, to find him still laying in the spot she left him in, arm over his eyes. She padded over to the bed and laid down next to him. He didn't move or say anything.

" Draco?" she said cautiously. He didn't respond. " Draco?" she said again, pulling his arm from his face.

" What?" He asked defeated.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Talk to me…" Hermione pled with him.

" Do you regret what we just did?"

" What?" She said in surprise. " Not at all."

He still wouldn't look at her

" Do you?" She asked, hoping he didn't.

" No," he said, sighing with defeat. " You don't even know how long I have wanted this."

" What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

" We've always had this energy between us and I have always felt it. It has been growing over the past few years, but then the war happened and you were with Weasel and I had no chance. You thought I was an evil git, so I took whatever I could from you. Our arguments have held me over for years and I just sat by and watched you do whatever it is you do. You beat me in everything and matched me in wit. But I knew you would never see me like that. And the only reason you did this with me now, is because you caught him cheating."

" No it's not Draco…"

" I can tell it is. You should have seen your face when we were done. I could see that you were regretting what we had done."

" Draco, I was on my way to break up with Ron when I saw what he was doing."

She was trying to explain herself, but she could tell he wasn't believing it. She knew there was always chemistry between them, but she figured it was just because of the arguments. He was the only one in the school that could match her academically and it had always caused a rivalry between them. She knew she was attracted to him on some level, but she didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone for that matter. He was her " enemy" and she always thought that he would stay that way.

" I could feel it between us also. But I always thought you hated me. And the fact that Ron and Harry hated you made it difficult. I was thinking to myself today that I wished I had as much passion in my love life as I did when we fight."

That seemed to get his attention. She could tell that he was still unsure if she was telling the truth. He was so damaged from the war and the way his father treated him his whole life, she was sure that it would be difficult for him to believe anyone really cared for him.

She sat up and climbed onto his lap and put his face in her hands.

" Draco, I could have backed out of this at any point. I wanted you as much as you wanted me," she said, kissing him fully on the lips. Her tongue slipped past his lips and mingled with his. He grabbed her around the waist and nibbled her bottom lip. Finally she was getting the emotion she needed to see from him.

She pulled away to look at him again. He was smiling again and she decided that that was her new favorite look. It brought his face to life, unlike his trademark sneer.

" Are you sure?" he asked.

" Have you ever known me to do anything without being certain of anything?"

This made him smile again and he pulled her down to kiss him again. She could feel him hardening again underneath her. She could tell that this relationship was going to be a very physical one.


End file.
